The Sauron Plan
by Spotted Hyena
Summary: Sauron discusses his plans for the elves after he conquers Middle Earth


The Sauron Plan

  


Khamul entered the Dark Lord's throne room at the top level of the Barad Dur. It was a dark, circular chamber dominated by a multistep stone dais surmounted by a throne of darkest onyx. Khamul's eyes were immediately drawn to the dread presence of he who sat on the throne.

Khamul couldn't actually see Sauron, the Dark Lord was a deeper shadow within the darkness. But Khamul knew he was there, he could feel the Dark Lord's presence with every fiber of his being.

He bowed before the throne and said, "Thy will be done, my master."

Then the eye opened. It was a massive red orb that seemed to hover over the throne. It burned brightly with the accumulated hatred and envy of nine millennia. No mortal creature could look into the gaze of that eye without going mad from terror. Even Khamul, the second most powerful of the Ringwraiths, was not entirely immune from its power.

"What did you learn from that wretched creature?" the Dark Lord asked.

"He had indeed possessed the One Ring for many centuries," Khamul answered. "But he is of a race I did not recognize, my master. Though the Ring had warped him in mind and body, his original form should still have been discernable."

"Much had changed in Middle Earth during our absence, Khamul," Sauron observed. "Perhaps Illuvatar has seen fit the trouble the world with yet another of his inane creations."

"He was unusually resistant to the power of the Ring," Khamul said, there was a subtle hint of envy in his voice.

"Yet he was still corrupted by it," the Dark Lord commented. "I take it that he no longer has possession of the Ring."

"He does not," Khamul replied. "He lost it to a thief, one Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

"Gather your colleagues and divine the location of this Shire," Sauron ordered. "Once you have found the Shire you will find this Bilbo Baggins and relieve him of my Ring. Then you can relieve Middle Earth of Bilbo Baggins."

"It will be as you command, my master," Khamul responded. "What shall we do with the wretched creature we have in our dungeon now? Shall I flay him alive?"

"Release him," Sauron answered. "But have him followed. Doubtless he will search for the Ring as well, perhaps he will lead us to it."

"You are wise beyond measure, master," Khamul said.

"Once I have my Ring back on my hand, I will be restored to my former glory," Sauron said. "Then none shall be able to stand against my power, not even that senile old fool Gandalf."

"It is a day to be longed for," Khamul intoned reverently.

"Then the elves will finally pay for everything they have ever done to me," the Dark Lord continued.

"What shall you do to them, my master?" Khamul asked. "Shall you slaughter them without pity?"

"I have a better plan than that," Sauron answered. "I shall have them put in chains and make them watch while we burn down their beloved forests. Then we shall drive them with whips to the northern wastes of Forodwaith. There I shall prepare a great dungeon for them where they will toil as my slaves endlessly and never see the sun again."

"Your plan is wise, master," Khamul commented. "But what labor are such slaves fit to perform?"

"They shall make things," the Dark Lord replied.

"What sort of things, master?" Khamul asked. "Weapons and armor?"

"Toys," Sauron answered.

"Toys master?" Khamul asked in obvious confusion.

"Yes," Sauron responded. "Making toys will serve as a constant reminder of the children they will not have or make them long for a return to their own childhood."

"I am in awe of your wisdom, master," Khamul said. "But what shall we do with all those toys?"

"I shall distribute them to the children of men," Sauron answered proudly. "Thus I shall consolidate my hold over the human race. I shall win over their hearts while they are still young so that when they mature they shall be my faithful servants."

"An ingenious plan to be sure, master," Khamul said. "But to whom do you intend to assign the task of distributing the toys?"

"I will do it myself," Sauron answered.

"Pardon me for saying so master, but is that wise?" Khamul asked uneasily.

"Once a year I will issue forth from Forodwaith with the toys. I will enter the homes of men in the dark of night so that they do not espy me," Sauron explained. "I will perform this task during the winter solstice for that is the longest night of the year."

"What if someone does see you, my master?" Khamul asked.

"I have devised suitable raiment that I shall wear whilst distributing the toys," Sauron answered. Then the Dark Lord took on physical form and said, "Behold."

Sauron appeared as a corpulent old man, his long white beard flowing over a red suit trimmed with white fur. On his head he wore a hat reminiscent of a night cap which perfected matched his suit. His generous paunch was gird with a wide leather belt while his feet were clad in polished leather boots. Khamul stood and gaped at his master in awe.

The Dark Lord was amused by his servant's reaction and soon his laughter echoed loudly throughout the chamber, "Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" 


End file.
